Confessions
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: The 2016 elections are coming up. Barrack Obama fears he may not be able to see Mitt Romney again after he's out of office, so he invites him to the White House to confess his true feelings for him. (I'm not hating Obama or Romney in this fic. To be honest, I'm independent. I like and dislike them both).


**A/N: Omg okay so I wrote this a couple days ago and I pissed myself laughing. I can't stop and I won't stop (Miley pun intended). I don't know if it's okay or not to put this on fanfiction since they're like "OMG FICTIONAL CHARACTERS ONLY" but they allow fanfics about youtubers on here, so I don't think they'd mind fanfics about presidents.**

I was sitting in the Oval Office at my desk, reading a law that wanted to be passed – something about free something or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about the upcoming elections. It was 2016 – my last year in office. Elections were coming up and I was scared. I didn't want to stop being in charge of America and making things change for the better (even though I put America in 16 trillion dollars in debt). Suddenly, I had an idea. I would call up my friend Mitt Romney.

Everyone in America had thought that we were enemies. Well, we were enemies in the 2012 election, but as I started talking to him more and more on my cell phone in private, the more feelings I grew for him. I longed for his love, his touch, to tickle my ear and call me Honey Boo Boo… Just the thought of it sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. But, I knew that he wouldn't love me back.

See, Mitt was a person that you would call a homophobic. He's a Mormon – he doesn't believe in gay marriage. He thinks that being gay is a sin. Just thinking about this made my heart shatter, so I would put myself in a fantasy world where Mitt was gayer than Elton John – where he had the singing voice of Justin Bieber. And he would sing to me a lovely song – What What in the Butt.

I had to do something about this. After the elections were over and I was out of office, I didn't know when, or if, I could see Mitt. I decided to give my senpai a call. As I dialed his number, my hands were shaking, anxiety coursing through my veins. I let out a shaky sigh before pressing the call button. I put the phone up to my ear.

_Ring..._

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ri-_

Suddenly, the ringing stopped and I heard shuffling in the background. "Hello, Mitt Romney speaking," that wonderful voice soothed my ear.

"Hello, senpai… I mean Mitt," I chuckled nervously, cursing myself on the inside for accidentally calling him senpai.

"Hello, Barrack. How are you today?" he asked. I shuddered at his wonderfully smooth white man voice.

"I'm doing fine. Mitt, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the White House. I'm leaving the office in a few weeks and… I don't know when I will see you next time. Please, come over as soon as you can," I whispered the last sentence, trying out my new sexy whisper. Hopefully, it worked.

There were a couple seconds of silence. Did I scare my senpai away?

"Of course, Barrack. I'll be there as soon as I can," I shivered at his voice. Oh, god. I think I just jizzed my pants.

"G…great! I'll be waiting!" I smiled and hung up, not wanting him to hear my shaky voice anymore. I shifted my legs nervously and felt wetness in my pants. Yup, I just jizzed in my pants.

A few hours later, one of the security guards came into the Oval Office. Luckily, I had finished masturbating. It would've been awkward if he had walked in on me doing that.

"Mr. President, Romney is here to see you," he said in a monotone voice.

I nodded. "Bring him in and turn off all of the surveillance cameras. I want to talk to him alone."

"Mr. President, you know we can't do that…"

"Excuse me?" I said, standing up. "I'm the fucking president. Now, do as I say."

Shivering in fear, the security guard nodded and ran off. A couple seconds later, Mitt Romney – my beloved senpai – walked into the room. I looked at him, longing for his touch.

"Hello, friend," Mitt Romney smiled, giving me a handshake. I looked down at his hand and then back up at his face. Suddenly, I pulled him into a tight embrace. I needed this, I really needed this. Oh, god. I think I'm about to jizz again.

"B-Barrack?! W-w-what are y-y-you doing?!" I could feel Mitt shaking. Did I embarrass him?

"I just wanted a hug," I pouted. I pulled away slightly so I could see his face. Those sparkling blue eyes, that tan, wrinkly skin… they blew me away. I looked down to his lips, all chapped and torn. My poor senpai needs some Burt's Bees. I tore my gaze away from his lips, looking at his cheeks. They were red, just like his other cheeks will be if he accepts my love. I looked up to his eyes.

"Mitt, I need to confess something to you…" I gulped in fear. There was no turning back now.

"Wh-what is it, B-Barrack…?" I heard him stuttering.

"I know you're Mormon and I know you're homophobic, but I love you. I really love you. Before I met you, I thought I knew what love was. I've spent four years in misery with Michelle's whiny ass and my two kids. But all I want is you," I poured my heart and soul out to him, hoping that he wouldn't freak out.

I saw the blush deepen on his face.

"O-Oh, B-B-Barrack… I don't know wh-wh-what to s-s-say. I really d-d-don't…" he stuttered.

I leaned in and whispered into his hairy ear, "then let your actions speak for you."

Before I knew it, my lips met his chapped ones. I grunted a little at the sudden contact, but fluttered my eyes shut as he kissed me. I pulled away.

"Mitt… will you be my Valentine?" I asked, touching my forehead with his.

"Barrack… it's October. But yeah, I guess."


End file.
